Jackson's Other Uncle
by Marymel
Summary: Another "Jackson" story. Greg and Nick tell Jackson about another uncle from the lab.


**I don't own CSI.**

**Another story in my "Jackson" series. Greg and Nick tell Jackson about someone very special to all of them. Please read and review!**

You'd think Nick Stokes would hate babysitting. But since it was Greg Sanders' three-year-old son, Jackson, Nick didn't mind at all. He had come to love the little boy who came to Greg's life not long ago. And Jackson loved being with his Uncle Nicky. So one autumn Sunday afternoon, while Jackson's daddy was at work wrapping up a case, Jackson was at Nick's house watching football.

"Yeah!" Nick cheered as his team scored. Jackson laughed and yelled "Touchdown!"

Nick smiled as Jackson cheered on the team with them. They were enjoying the game so much that Nick almost didn't hear his doorbell ring. Nick got up and answered the door to see a smiling Greg on the other side. Nick said hi just as Jackson yelled "Go!" and cheered on the game.

Greg raised an eyebrow. "You are turning my son into a Cowboys fan."

Nick smiled. "You're welcome, G."

Both men chuckled as Greg walked into the living room. "Hey, Jacks."

Jackson turned around. "Daddy!"

Greg crouched down to hug his son as the little boy rushed to greet him. "Hey! You being good for Uncle Nicky?"

"Yeah!"

The game was at halftime, and Nick invited Greg and Jackson to stay for lunch. The two agreed, and Greg sent Jackson to Nick's bathroom to wash his hands.

"Thank you again for doing this," Greg said as he watched his son head to Nick's bathroom.

"Ah, it's no problem. He's a great kid." Nick was the first person from the lab to meet Jackson when the little boy first came to live with his father, and had loved him ever since.

Nick started for the kitchen when he looked down the hall and saw Jackson look in his bedroom. Greg also saw him head towards Nick's room and walked after him. "Jacks, come on back in here," Greg called to him.

When Jackson came out of the bedroom, he was carrying a picture frame. Nick looked at Jackson as he came back into the living room. "What do you have there, Jackson?"

"A picture of you and daddy," Jackson answered. "An' Aunt Sara too."

Nick shared a glance with Greg. They both knew which picture Jackson was talking about.

Greg sat down on Nick's couch and pulled Jackson up on his lap. Joining Greg and Jackson in the living room, Nick sat on the couch next to them. "Do you know who all these people are, Jackson?"

Pointing to his father, Jackson proudly said, "There my daddy! And there you an' Aunt Sara."

Greg smiled. Pointing to Grissom in the picture, he said, "And that's Aunt Sara's husband, your Uncle Gil. You remember talking to him on Skype at the lab the other day?" Jackson nodded and smiled. "And that," Greg said, pointing to Catherine, "Is your Aunt Catherine. She lives in Quantico. That's in Virginia. You'll meet her at your birthday party, she can't wait to meet you." Jackson smiled widely.

Jackson's eyes focused on the smiling other man in the picture. Pointing at the man, he asked Greg, "Who that, daddy?"

Greg smiled thoughtfully. "That is your Uncle Warrick."

"Where he is, daddy?"

Greg and Nick shared a sad, thoughtful glance. "He's not here, Jacks."

Looking up at his father, Jackson asked, "Where he is?"

Nick smiled sadly at the little boy. "He died, Jackson." The little boy looked at Nick. "He died before you were born."

Greg smiled thoughtfully at Nick and looked at his son. "Your Uncle Warrick was really cool. He loved music, and was a great guy."

Jackson looked at Nick and saw his sad expression. "Uncle Nicky, are you sad?"

Nick smiled at Jackson. "Yeah, Jackson. He was my best friend. And I wish he were still here. But, you know how you keep your mommy in your heart even though she's not here?" Jackson nodded. "Well, I keep your Uncle Warrick in my heart. And your daddy keeps him in his heart, too."

Greg hugged his son close. "Yeah, I do. We all miss him."

Jackson thought for a moment. "He can't be here anymore?"

"No, he can't," Greg answered. "And we miss him very much."

"You know, his son Eli is just a year older than you," Nick told Jackson. "And we keep your Uncle Warrick in our hearts and remember him so we can tell Eli all about his daddy."

Greg smiled at his son. "You know, I miss your Uncle Warrick. And I know he'd love you, Jacks."

Jackson frowned. "Don't you wish he was still here?"

Greg hugged Jackson. "Yes, I do. But I think that he's watching out for us here. You remember your Nana telling you about your Papa Olaf, in Heaven?" Jackson nodded. "Well, I think your Uncle Warrick's up there too, watching over his little boy, and Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara and me."

Jackson thought for a moment. He looked up and saw Nick looking sad. "Uncle Nicky, was I bad?"

Nick smiled at the sweet little boy. "No, Jackson. I miss your Uncle Warrick, but I think your daddy's right. He's watching out for us...and he would have loved you."

Jackson smiled as Greg hugged him. He squirmed out of his father's arms and gave Nick a hug. "I sorry he not here, Uncle Nicky."

Nick fought back tears. "So am I, kiddo. But you know what?"

Jackson pulled away and looked at Nick. "What?"

"I know he'd love you. I love you. And I'm glad you're here."

"So am I, Jacks." Greg said as he thoughtfully smiled at Nick and Jackson. "I am so, so glad you're here, Jacks."

Jackson clambered over to his daddy and wrapped his little arms around Greg's neck for a big hug. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too."

"Hey, Jackson?" Nick asked. Jackson turned to look at Nick. "How about I make a copy of this picture so you can have one? That be okay?"

Jackson smiled and nodded. "Okay."

The three shared lunch and continued watching the game, with the picture of the team and Warrick placed on the coffee table. Jackson may not have ever met his Uncle Warrick, but Greg and Nick were determined to tell him all about their dear friend. It made both men a little happier knowing that, with both Eli and Jackson knowing about Warrick, their friend would never be forgotten.

**THE END.**


End file.
